1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle navigation apparatus, and, more particularly, to an on-vehicle navigation apparatus which collects information on the locus of a moving vehicle on the basis of map information and the location of the vehicle, and displays the information on a display device (hereinafter referred to as "display").
2. Description of Background Information
Today on-vehicle navigation apparatus are practical and structured so that map information is stored in a memory, map information is read-out from the memory and displayed with the current location of a vehicle to guide the vehicle to a predetermined destination.
In general, the on-vehicle navigation apparatus displays the travel locus of the vehicle in which the navigation apparatus is mounted based on the vehicle location information at a given travel distance or given driving or running period of time.
If travel locus data is collected at each given travel distance and a plurality of travel locus marks which show an associated single collected travel locus are displayed on a map, a user cannot see how fast the vehicle has been driving. On the other hand, if travel locus data is collected and displayed after a given traveling time, travel locus marks collected during low-speed driving conditions would be congested, making the background map difficult to see or illegible.